Survivor: Borneo
'' '' Survivor: Borneo '' is the twenty-fifth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 20 castaways. The Final Two included Mikey, a quietly confident yet well liked contender, who was brought along to the end because Clara believed she had a better chance against him. Clara, his fellow finalist was less likeable and mutinied along with Kelley, but was more of a goat then a strategic threat. In the end, Mikey's quieter gameplay was more appreciated towards most of the jury. Clara, however, was appreciated for her helpful approach to the rival alliance. Mikey defeated Clara in the end in a 4-3 vote. Twists/ Changes '''Family Relationships': Despite not being a Blood vs. Water season, two castaways within the game are sisters with a pre-existing relationship. Hidden Immunity Idol: The Hidden Immunity Idol was in play this season. The holder was able to remove any of their votes against them or who they may choose. The use of the idol was until the Final Five. Tie-Breaking Revote: On Day 17, there was a three way tie between Pierre, Parvati and Kelley. The remaining castaways had to vote out either of the three. Pierre was voted out later in the revote. Mutiny: Similar to Cook Islands, any castaway could choose to change tribes if they wish. When asked, Kelley and Clara moved from Pagong to Tagi. Double Tribal Council: On Day 6, Alec was voted out in a normal Tribal Council. Tagi then had to voted out another member, and Kristin was voted out. On Day 11, neither tribe won immunity and had to send someone home at Tribal Council. Natalie and Jeremy were vote out from Pagong and Tagi respectively. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 17, there was a three way tie between Pierre, Parvati and Kelley. A revote occurred where the other castaways could only vote for either of the three. At the revote, Pierre received the majority of votes and was voted out. *On Day 25, Calum suffered from severe heat exhaustion at the immunity challenge and fainted. The medical team looked after him and deemed Calum too weak to continue. As a result, the challenge stopped and no tribal council was held that night even though it was scheduled. *On Day 33, Parvati played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself which nullified any votes cast against her. A tie was originally going to occur between her and Dimitri but since she played the idol, Dimitri was voted out with the only votes that counted. Trivia *''Borneo'' is the first season to have a tribe name and colour from a previous season. The yellow Pagong tribe was also from Survivor: Fiji, comprised originally of former winners. *This season marks the first time to include three consecutive seasons with an all new cast. *''Borneo'' is the second, and the latest season, following Survivor: Cook Islands to feature a mutiny. *This season is the third to have a medical evacuation. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players